Ways to annoy your roomate: Invader Zim style
by Invader Bijou
Summary: Fear how genious Zim is with his pranking! You get to learn a few pointers on pranking your roomate, also scare them.A little of ZaDR. Not really, but it seems like it.
1. How it all started

Ways to annoy your roomate: Invader Zim style.

Thanks to homepagez . com for the ideas!

**Disclaimer: **Invader Zim is owned by Jhonen Vasquez and Viacom.

----------------------------------------------

Dib was alone in his dorm sitting on his bed. He was becoming very fustraighted. He sighed and looked down. He never knew that Zim could be such a tease...and now, he tells his story: "Oh lets see...it all started at the first day of summer."

----

Flash Back

It was the first day of summer vacation, people are out of skool and are in the roads almost practicly getting runned over by playing ball, skipping rope, and playing freeze tag. People were out of town, everyone was having a great time...

But of course, Dib didnt have anything planned, he couldnt anyway since his father was always busy, he just decided to stay home...until.

"DIB YOU GOT MAIL!" yelled Gaz from the couch. "Come and get it before I shred it!" she commanded.

Dib quickly got up. "Mail? I actually _have_ mail?" he said with a smile. "I wonder who it could be from..." he said to himself as he ran to his sister.

Gaz stared at him, then threw the mail at him. "Its from some summer camp..."

Dib caught it, then opened it. He was invited into going to a free camping trip, which includes having his own dorm with a roomate.

"Seems like fun..." Dib mumbled as he put the mail in his pocket. "I wonder what my roomate would be...maybe he would understand my paranormal studies!...or not." he said as he looked down. "I better start packing...this camping thing starts tomorrow."

-----

Zims base.

Zim was in his lab fixing things that GIR has accidently broke. He looked at the clock then back at his work. "Summer vacation..where all the little humans are outside to PLAY..when they should be home studying or something." said Zim twitching. "Too..many..children!"

"MASTER! MASTER!" yelled GIR running to him, then tripping, seeing a mail fall out of his metal hands and onto Zims feet.

Zim raised his non-existant eyebrow at GIR then looked down. "Ohh...neat." said Zim smiling, opening the mail. "Eh? ...Summer _camp_? Sounds evil..." he said with an evil giggle. "I SHALL JOIN THIS THING CALLED _CAMP_ TO TAKE OVER!" he yelled as if no one can hear him.

"Master..the camp thingy is tomorrow" said GIR poking the mail. "I wanna goo...can I go? PLEASE? PLEASE PLEASE PREETY PLEASE!" yelled GIR running around Zim like a maniac.

Zim slapped his forhead and groaned. "FINE! But you are going to have to accept our human roomate...no matter WHO he is! He must not suspect a THING! Understand, GIR?"

GIR just blankly stared. "OKIE DOKIE!" he yelled.

----

End of Flashblack.

"Thats how it all started...I cant believe I ended up with HIM!" said Dib to himself. "He has been doing these pranks on me...oh no...here he comes." said Dib hiding in his covers. "Dont let him come to me.."

----------

Next page: Chapter 1. The ingenious pranks are revieled!


	2. TV and Window shattering of doom

Thanks for the reviews, guys! I will now start the ultamite pranking of doom! If you guys want you can tell me what prank Zim can pull on Dib.

Zim: yes...TELL ME!

Me: hush..

Disclaimer: I dun own Invader Zim (I wish I did) so dont sue me!

-------------------------------

The scene appears with Dib in his corner in a fetal position, he had just been annoyed and scared of Zim yet again. He took a deep breathe and looked at the camera. "Oh..its you again." he said clearing his throat. "Well, yes...I have been annoyed and scared of Zim yet again! He wont stop..its been like the 143th time!" he covered his eyes. "If he does something again Im going to...augh...here, just read my story.."

-

Flash Back

Zim has been given a note from the camp counselor, he was to report to his dorm to put his stuff away. He stuffed GIR in his camp bag and headed out.

The camping grounds seemed like a forest, there were trees everywhere, not to mention squirrels and racoons just hanging around all the wooden dorms. He spotted a sign that said 'Room 666' he looked back at his note, seeing that it reads the same number. He grinned evily to himself and headed to the door, awaiting what doomed human roomate he would end up with.

But alas, it was the roomate he feared and hated the most, DIB!

"DIB-HUMAN!" yelled Zim dropping his bag that GIR was in. "What are you doing here? STALKING ME?"

Dib stared at Zim from his dark corner. "Great...I have YOU for a roomate?" mumbled Dib pulling on his own hair.

Zim stared at him. "Dont act as if _I_ want to be your roomate!" he said approaching him. "Look, lets just stay away from eachother. You sleep on your bed, and Ill sleep in mine!" he commanded.

"OF COURSE Ill sleep in my own bed! I wouldnt share a bed with you if you were the last ALIEN SCUM on earth!" yelled Dib back.

"...I know you wouldnt." said Zim quietly. "Now...LET ME UNLEASH MY BELONGINGS OF DOOM! and stay away from me.." he said grabbing his stuff and heading to his side.

"Fine.." mumbled Dib getting on his bed, and turning on the tv.

Zim put his lazer gun and other irkens weapons under his bed, then turned around and saw the tv spotting Dib watching mysterious mysteries of strange mystery "ey..what are you watching?"

"I thought you said to stay away from you...so dont ask." said Dib as he looked at him for one second then looked back at the tv and continued watching.

Zim dropped his bags and walked other to Dibs side, playing close attention to the television, he saw a commerical pop out. "Ways to annoy and Scare your roomate."

Zim raised an eyebrow on this, looking at Dib. "Roomate...roomate. He _is_ my roomate isnt he?" he said to himself in a whisper tone. "I must buy this stink-book...but where." he said walking back to his side and pulling GIR out of his bag. "GIR! I need you to go to the cousiler and ask for a "Ways to annoy and scare your roomate" book from her. NOW!"

GIR stuck his tongue out and nodded, he jumped inside his dog suit and ran out, hopefully he will bring back what Zim has ordered..

----------------------

2 hours later.

Dib and Zim had been in arts and crafts, supposing to make a statue out of sticks. Dib had made bigfoot, and Zim had made earth with an arrow thru it. mwhaha..

The two had gone back into their dorms. Dib went straight to bed.

Zim spotted GIR on his bed with the book on his head, he smiled and grabbed it. "Thank you, oh slow one! I shall now read how to annoy...PREPARE YOUR DOOM, DIB!"

"shutup, Im trying to sleep!" groaned Dib in his bed.

Zim narrowed his eyes and started reading.

Chapter 1:

Punch a hole in the TV. Sit and watch it anyway, complaining about the poor picture quality.

----------

Zim moved the TV to his side, punching a hole through it, he sat down on his bed and stared blankly at it. "What poor picture quality..." he said to himself. "Humans dont know how to make technology!"

Dib had woken up, he rubbed his head and spotted the tv broken. "ZIM! Why the heck did you break the tv for!"

"It is not broken! It is merely cheap and lacks picture quality!" Zim yelled.

Dib started getting confused, mostly scared. "Zim are you okay?"

Zim looked around, grabbing something and throwing it at the window.

Dib jumped at the shattered window. "Now why did you do THAT?"

"I was hot" informed Zim crossing his arms.

Dib slapped his forhead. "What the hell is wrong with you!"

A nice breeze entered the room, Zim got up and opened the window normally.

"...you know you couldof just-"

"DO NOT QUESTION THE POWER OF THE WINDOW!" yelled Zim pointing at him.

---------------

(N/A) yay, there you have it, the first few pranks of ZIM! Stay tuned for more torture for Dib as things get even worse! mwhaha if you have any suggestions please tell me 3


	3. Beep EET DIBBYKINS

(A/N): sorry for the long update, guys...actually REALLY long update. Sorry sorry wahahaha. (Im going to use the pranks you guys suggested, thanks!)

----------------

Dib was in the corner sipping a juicebox, when all of the sudden the camera hits him in the back of the head, making him knock his juice down. "HEY WHATS THE BIG ID-...oh, its you again." he said groaning. "Well, yeah. Isnt it bad enough I have to live with this criminaly-insane alien? I mean...LOOK AT MY BOXERS! THEYRE TOO BIG!" he screamed. The camera zoomed up to Dibs behind as the reflection of the cameras mirror cracked. He just sighed. "Well I guess I can tell you how this happened..you see it all started when..."

-flash back-

"...dibworm" said Zim from his bed looking at the cieling.

"what?" moaned Dib tiredly in the middle of the night looking at him.

"...how do they make green jello?" Zim questioned looking at him.

"...what? Why would you want to know THAT?" said Dib fixing his glasses.

"Well you _ARE_ smart arent you! You should know this stuff!"

"Why would I want to tell you how they make jello GREEN? YOURE green! What the hell man...ever heard of 'sleeping?'" yelled Dib throwing his pillow at him.

Zim just stood silent, then violently growled.

"...uh oh." said Dib underbreathe then quickly getting up and making a run for it at the dorm door.

Zim quickly reached under his pillow and pulled out the book. "What prank shall I do..oh great book of doom!"

"Chapter 6:

Grabb your roomates boxers and tie it up a flagpole."

Zim stared blankly at Dib struggling to open the door. The alien quickly got up and pinned Dib down against the floor.

Dib looked up at him in shock. "W-what are you doing?" he questioned trying to pull away.

"Quiet stink-monkey!" insulted Zim reaching into Dibs pants.

Dibs eyes widened and screamed. "ZIM WHAT THE HELL, MAN!"

Zim pulled out his boxers then quickly got up, opening the dorm door and dragging Dib with his underwear in an orderly fashion, whistling.

Dib stared down at the ground with narrowed eyes, spitting out the dirt that went into his mouth.

Zim kept on whistling and pulled Dib up to his face level, and chuckled evily.

Dib growled. "Cmon Zim Ive heard of a prank of putting someones boxers up a flagpole but NOT IF ITS ON THE PERSON!"

"SILENCE! I can do whatever I please..." Zim said putting a hook on Dibs boxers. "REVENGE!"

"Revenge for what? For throwing a nice and comfy pillow at you?" said Dib raising an eyebrow.

"...HIYEEAA!" yelled Zim pulling up the rope making Dib go up the pole.

"HEY...WAIT! DONT LEAVE ME HERE!" yelled Dib trying to make Zim come back.

"Its too late, DIBBYKINS! You are a flag boy now...HA! GET IT?...of course you dont." mummered Zim walking away whistling again.

"...Dibbykins?" questioned Dib to himself while hanging in the air from the pole.

--------------

Later on at night.

Dib sighed and went back to the dorm, opening the door and going back to his bed. "...well, I managed to come back down, WITHOUT YOUR HELP!" yelled Dib pointing at Zim, who was 'pretending to sleep'.

Zim opened an eye and smiled.

Dib narrowed his eyes at him. "Yeah, I know..you are enjoying this arent you?"

"beep" said Zim nodding.

"...wha?"

" bee beep." said Zim putting the covers over his head and trying to go back to sleep.

"...kay then."

----------------

Next day

"Okay campers its time for lunch!" said the counsiler over the microphone. "Get your lunchboxes and head out!"

Dib quickly packed his sandwhiches and closed the blue lunch box up, getting up and heading for the door. "...are you coming?" he asked Zim in a sore mood.

"bee- beep!" said Zim grabbing an overly-sized lunchbag with GIR in it.

Dib just nodded a no and sighed then headed out to the lunch tables.

Zim quickly ran after him and dragged his lunchbag on the ground.

Dib spotted the tables and quickly took a seat underneath a tree, opening his lunchbox and started snacking.

Zim looked around and noticed all the kids giving him the stink eye, Zim sweated a little trying to find a place to sit, he spots Dib all alone eating a sandwhich and gives off a little evil smile, sitting next to him.

Dib looked up at sighed. "Why sit next to me? Are you like inlove with me or something?"

Zim just stared with a raised eyebrow. "beep beep bee- beep beep beep"

"WILL YOU SHUTUP?" groaned Dib slapping his forhead.

"Hello, Zim! Having fun?" questioned the cousiler right behind them. "And Dib, be nice to your friend!"

"Oh yes, Mrs. cousiler lady thing, Im having a GREAT time with my friend here, Dib!" he said patting his shoulder. Dib stared in disbelief.

"Ohh! Well thats great then!" said the cousiler putting her hands together and smiling, then heading out disturbed.

Dib stared at Zim. "Did you just spoke english now?"

"beep?" said Zim titling his head to the side.

-------------

Back at the dorm, afternoon.

Dib gave a loud yawn and plopped himself to his bed, closing his eyes and resting his head against his pillow, trying to find his bed covers. "What the-!"

Zim swiped it away and tied the covers around his neck. "PRAISE ME, MORTAL! FOR I AM THE POWERFUL ONE!"

Dib stared at looked at his covers. "But it says 'Magnificant One' "

"DO NOT QUESTION THE AUTHORITIES OF THE ALMIGHTY CAPE!" yelled Zim pointing at him.

Dib just shook his head. "You need help..."

-----------------

At night

Dib sat next to the tv, yawning boredly and reaching into his camp bag, revieling a book about vampires.

Zim looked at him from his side of the room in suspicion.

Dib raised an eyebrow and looked slowly at Zim, staring back at him. "...what?"

Zim narrowed his right eye at him and looked away.

Dib just shrugged his shoulders and opening the book and started reading.

Zim sighed and looked around the room boredly, spotting Dib getting so interested into that book. Zim put a finger on his chin in thought and got a lightbulb idea.

The green-skinned boy quietly went under his own bed and appeared on Dibs side. He tiptoed closely behind him and began reading the book behind his shoulder. "Vampires are blood-sucking and deadly..."

Dibs ears twitched and turned around and stared at him. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!"

------------

Late at night.

"...Ill give you a deal, Dib. I will give you the covers back if you do me a tiny favor..." said Zim grabbing Dibs covers from the corner.

Dib stared at him and quietly asked. "What?"

"Give me a bucket of water." said Zim with a serious face.

Dib just stood there silent, then scratched the back of his head. "...Why?"

"JUST DO IT, DIBBYKINS!"

"WILL YOU QUIT CALLING ME THAT!"

-----

"Fine, just here." mummbled Zim handing Dib his covers.

"Why thank you, Zim. You should ACT like this more OFTEN. Then act like the alien scum that you are..." he said putting the covers on his bed.

"...What did you just say?" said Zim in a low deadly tone of voice.

"...uh..! Oh crap..." said Dib rushing to the dorm door again.

Zim just stared and scratched the side of his head. "I wasnt going to do anything this time..."

Dib turned around silently. "oh.."

"...JUST TALK LIKE DEEZ" yelled Zim in a high-pitched voice.

"...What?"

"LOOK EET ME IM DEEB AND I LIKE VAMPIRES AND ALIENSSSS" yelled Zim prancing around like a five year old girl.

"What the HELL?" cursed Dib giving off a big sweatdrop.

"I LIKE TO LOOK EET PICTUREAZZZ OF MUHSELF AND REACH INTO MY PANTS A-"

"THATS ENOUGH!" yelled Dib blushing slightly.

"I LAEK TO YELL AT ZEEM ALL THE TIME CUZ I TINK HES HOOOOT!" yelled Zim chocking at his last few words.

"...now you have just gone too far." informed Dib going to the bathroom.

"...uhh dont use the toilet theres-"

"AUGHHH!"

"...clear plastic paper on the toilet seat" laughed Zim nervously.

-----------

(A/N:) MORE TO COME! (cause I said so) mwhahaha! :D Poor Dibbeh.


	4. Bow down to the window!

(A/N) HEY GUYS! I'm finally updating! ((gets bricked by all the readers that were waiting for so long)) wahhaha! I need to stop being lazy! ): Im sorryyy! I need to stop not wanting to write! I hate it! WHY DO I KEEP DOING IT! XD AGHUAGH!

--------------------

Dib was shown in the dark corner with a dunce hat on with his arms crossed looking mad. "Now Zim has gone TOO far..." he said angrily staring at the camera. "And if you keep on pointing that camera at me I'm going to FLASH AT IT!" he said knocking it over trying to get it away, only having a view of his feet. The camera is brought back to the view of his face with Dib looking at it with the corner of his eyes.

"Now please tell us..what else happened in your adventure with this 'alien' friend you have?" The announcer said. Dib sighed quietly and leaned his head back. "Well...let's just say I'm in the corner because..."

-flash back-

it was early in the afternoon, with a closeup of the dorm you can spot Zim under the bed reading the insane book, coughing from the evil dust bunnies.

Dib was found laying on his bed looking up at the cieling. "...I haven't been able to find out why Zim has been acting weird lately..." he said to himself looking at weirdo under the bed. "Why must be torture me so...I just want him captured by the FBI to dissect his guts.."

"Dib stop talking to yourself, it's annoying" coughed Zim under the bed reading.

Dib just sighed looking away, hugging his stuffed baby vampire. "Oh Mr. Vamp-Vamp...you still love me, don't you?" he said pulling on his string.

"Mr. Vamp-Vamp thinks you have a big head!" said the doll happily.

"MY HEAD'S NOT BIG!" he yelled throwing the doll and crossing his arms.

Zim heard the doll crash against the window making it shatter...more, gasping. "THE ALMIGHTY WINDOW!" Zim yelled crawling out of the bed. "HOW DARE YOU CRASH THAT VILE THING INTO THE HOLINESS OF TH-!"

"IT'S JUST A FREAKING WINDOW!" Dib yelled pointing at him.

-----

"Is everything okay in here?" the cousilor questioned looking at them disturbed-like. "I heard screaming in here..."

Zim and Dib quickly stopped yelling and stared at the her. "Yeah...nothing wro-" said Dib getting cut off by Zim's whining.

"TEACHERRR PERSON THING! HE'S BULLIING ME!" Zim whined all sniffle like.

"WHAT?" Dib yelled in disbelief, running towards him. "STOP LIEING YOU LITTLE-"

Zim screamed and hid behind the cousilor. "SEE?"

The cousilor's eyes narrowed and pointed at Dib. "Stop bullying him, or I'm putting you in the asylum for little boys!" she ordered.

Zim looked up at the cousilor sniffling then looked at Dib smiling evily.

Dib closed his eyes and just sighed quietly. "Yes ma'am..." he obeyed hearing the cousilor walk out, then looking at Zim angrily. "WHAT WAS THAT?" he yelled at him.

Zim squeeked and hid under his bed. "Don't hurt meee...or I'll blast you with my ray gun!" he yelled hiding.

Dib rolled his eyes and looked under the bed. "I"m not trying to hurt you, but I kinda want to know since you're being weirder than usual!"

"Hey, you can't look under the sacred bed unless you say the secret word!" Zim yelled grabbing the bed covers and covering under the bed, then sneezing from the attack of the dust bunnie.

Dib sighed and layed on the ground on his stomach looking under the bed. "Is it 'Doom'?"

Zim stayed quiet for a second then openened the covers. "yes..."

Dib slowly entered the under bed of doom and looked at Zim in the darkness. "So are you going to tell me why you are acting this way..?" he questioned.

"...You can't come in here unless you say the secret word!" Zim yelled pushing him out.

"But I just did! It's Doom!"

"wrong, Dib-worm!" Zim said sticking his out tongue at him.

"...is it Taco?" Dib questioned calmly.

"...STOP GETTING IT RIGHT!" Zim yelled, "You pshyco!"

"...you mean phycic?" Dib questioned annoyed.

Zim showed his lower teeth angrily and closed the covers and stayed under there reading the book again.

----

_"...and I think you are best.."_ Zim thought to himself while writing a letter to himself, swinging his legs while writing.

Dib came out of the shower with a towel around him and on his hair. "...where are my boxers?"

"I threw them out" Zim plainly said writing more, swinging his legs around.

"you WHAT?" Dib yelled running him, about to choke him like Homer does to Bart in the Simpsons.

"Yeah cause they were s-ahhh!" Zim yelled being chocked, with everything falling and there's alot of loud sounds.

Suddenly the cousilor runs in opening the door. "Whats going on here!" she yelled scaredly.

Zim and Dib just stayed silent, while Zim was in the air being chocked, he just stared at the cousilor and pointed at Dib.

The cousilor raised her eyebrow and grabbed Dib by the scythe hair, "You're going to timey-out little boy!"

Dib held on to his towel and narrowed his eyes at Zim looking pissed.

Zim smiled and waved at Dib "SAY HELLO TO THE CUSHION-Y WALLS, DIB!"

"cushion-y...walls?" Dib asked himself with his eyes wide, getting thrown in the crazy bucket.

Zim just got up and brushed himself normaly and grabbed the letter and put it in an envelope, closing it and writing that Jhonny Depp wrote it. "ohh Johnny..I never knew you were such a fan!" he said to himself proudly reading the letter.

The cousilor stared at Zim and quietly walked away with Dib. _"Weirdo..."_

((END OF CHAPTER 4! XO :is bricked:)


	5. Dib's going on a date!

Oh my gosh! I haven't updated this in THOUSANDS OF YEARS!!

The story has now been resurrected for your amusement.

Startingggg...NOW!

-----------------------

Okay...wait...everything is black, why is everything black? AHH WAIT, NOW EVERYTHING IS WHITE! EVERYTHING IS-

"Shut the hell up! I'm trying to rescue you here!" said a very annoyed Zim.

Dib slowly opened his eyes and saw himself being dragged with his towel STILL on back the dorm rooms.

"What just happened...?" he asked rubbing his eyes, getting hit with a rock while he was still being dragged. "OW!!"

Zim opened the door and threw Dib inside. The towel flew from Dib and landed on Zim's head. The alien just blinked cluelessly and heard Dib screaming, "AHHH I'M NAKET!" he yelled running around in circles.

"What the heck are you yelling abou-" said Zim annoyed while dropping the towel. He just stared at Dib wide eyed.

Dib stared back.

"What the...YOU'RE HAIR ISN'T A WEIRD SCYTH-IE SHAPE ANYMORE!" Zim yelled pointing at him freaking out.

"...What?" asked Dib confused, then feeling his hair. "...that's because it's wet moron." he said narrowing his eyes. "GIMMIE THE TOWEL!" He yelled tackling Zim.

Zim started screaming while rolling around on the floor with Dib nekkid on him (A/N: ...Don't think that way, pervs! O.o) He squeeked and grabbed Dib's towel and threw it on him.

Dib smiled pleased and grabbed the towel, giving a simple 'thank you' and head back in the bathroom.

Zim narrowed his eyes and yelled through the bathroom door, "YOU SHOULD THANK ME, DIB! THEY WERE GONNA BUT SHOTS ON YOUR A-"

"DON'T SAY IT!" said Dib on the other side of the door.

---------------------

_**Ways to annoy your roomate Invader Zim style, Chapter 5**_

"I hate my life..." squeeked Dib while in a corner still in fetal position. "And I'll tell you why..."

Scene fades, and there appears the dorm. It was night time and Zim was reading.

Ways to annoy your roomate number 25:

_Send secret admirer notes on your roommate's Email._

Zim closed the book silently from under his bed and snickered underbreathe. He peeked from under there and saw Dib sound asleep on his bed.

"WHATCHA DOIN'?" screamed GIR after watching T.V.

Zim jumped and put his finger on GIR's mouth, silently yelling 'shhhh!'

GIR just stared and smiled stupidly, "OKIE DOKIE!" he yelled jumping on Zim's bed.

Zim paniked again and looked at Dib who just turned to the other side of the bed grabbing onto the covers.

Zim sighed in relief and smiled showing his teeth. He quickly made his posture straight up with his arms curved down. Kind of like Spongebob's _"I'm ready!"_ position.

He skipped to the computer singing, 'doo dee dooo' and sat on the computer. He turned it on and began typing on the microsoft windows word pad.

_"Dear: Dib..."_

"...hmmm, who should be the female?" Zim questioned to himself rubbing his chin in thought. "Ah yes!..." he said as he began typing.

_"Dib..._

_I know it's been awhile but I have been missing you._

_I'm sorry I haven't been seen in skool much anymore._

_But I promise I'll be there next year when skool starts._

_I just wanted to give you a note because I can't stop thinking about you._

_I think I'm having feelings for you, Dib. I have found out where you are and I'm going to meet you by the flagpole at the camp entrance at 5:00pm today._

_I really want to talk about this._

_See you then._

_love,_

_Tak."_

Zim stopped typing and smiled to himself. He clicked up the file and saved. He sented it to Dib's email then layed back on the chair and cracked his knukkles. "Tomorrow...the fun begins" he said chuckling. Getting up from the chair and turning off the computer.

He walked up to Dib and took out a big clown figure from the closet (Don't ask me where he found that.) and put it next to Dib's bed where it looks like it was staring at him evily.

Zim snickered childishly and layed in his bed. Getting a good night's sleep.

-----------------------

It was morning and it was time pull the pranks form the engenious mind of ZIM!

Zim was already up. He was outside under a tree reading the 'ways to annoy your roomate' some more. He turned the page silently while GIR was on his head reading over his shoulder too. (Big mistake for GIR to read it!)

_Moments later..._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! ayeeeeAHHHHHH wahhhh ahahah"

Zim looked up from his book with GIR falling off. He ran to the dorm's door and slammed it open. "Yes, Dib-worm?"

Dib was on the ground in his PJ's with the covers all wrapped around him, he couldn't tangle free. He was pointing at the clown with a shocked expression screaming.

Zim just stared at Dib for a moment, then grabbed his stomach and started laughing uncontrollably.

GIR ran in with his squeeking Dog costume and stared at Zim, laughing uncontrably too. "ahahahaaa I don't get it" GIR said cracking up.

"I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS, ZIM!" yelled Dib where the whole camp could hear. He ran towards Zim and tackled him to the floor, slappin' him around like a little wussy kid.

Zim panicked and started slapping Dib around like a little wussy kid too. "I'm whooping you're ass, Dib!" he said sticking out his tongue at him.

GIR kartwheeled to the computer in the backround. He turned on the computer somehow and stared into the screen, "ooooooooooo"

_"You got mail."_ said a familiar AOL voice.

Haha Dib has AOL.

Dib's ears perked up and got off Zim pushing him away and sitting on the chair. "ooo, e-mail...neat! I never got e-mail before!" he said excitedly. He opened his mailbox and read the title "I need to tell you something." Dib raised an eyebrow and opened the e-mail. He then read it.

Moments later the intercom started speaking.

_"Section A-41 is going to a field trip at 12:00pm tomorrow. Remember to bring your lunch boxes!"_

Zim stared into the air confused. "Field...trip?" he cocked his head.

"COOOOL!" GIR squeeled with his hands up in the air. "Tripping is fun!" he said running around Zim.

Dib shut off the computer quietly. He looked at the two and blinked. "No, you space morons...it's a...place where you go to to do um...stuff" he said trying to describe it with his hands. "...yeah, nevermind." he said narrowing his eyes to himself. "I really don't want to go, but whatever.."

"Who gave you the mail, Dib?" Zim asked trying to change the subject already.

Dib started to blush and he looked away trying to put on a serious face, "just Tak.."

Zim's eyes widened all cartoonish, 'ooo' he said quietly with an oo face. "What does SHE want, eh?" he said nudging Dib with a wink.

"She wants to meet me.." he said looking back at Zim smiling a bit. "Maybe for a...date."

Zim tried to fake a shock expression and raised his hands up. "Well it looks like we're going to have to spruce you up a bit, then!" (Wow that made him seem a bit gay XD)

"Okayyy..but- WHY IS THAT CLOWN STILL THERE?" Dib yelled pointing at it. "I-I'm terrified of clowns..." he said underbreathe whimpering.

"...yeah I kinda figured that." said Zim with his eyelids half closed, pushing it out the shattered window. "NOW LET'S GET ON WITH THE DATE, THING!" he yelled pointing up at the cieling.

"Why do you want to help me out all of the sudden?! I THOUGHT YOU HATED ME!" Dib yelled pointing at him accusingly.

Zim just shrugged and opened Dib's closet. "Let's see...let's see...trenchcoats, weird face shirts...black pantsss..ALL THESE CLOTHES ARE EXACTLY THE SAME!"

"Well..I like that style." Dib said scratching the back of his head.

Zim threw all of his clothes on the floor, reveiling a tuxedo from there. "What you need is..SOMETHIN' FORMAL!" he said while presenting the black silky tux. It glimered and sparkled all wow'ishly and GIR's eyes shined oooing. "NOW PUT IT ON BEFORE I CALL THE MASSIVE ON YOU!" Zim yelled throwing it at him.

--------

Moments later

--------

Dib opened the closet door slowly. He was reveiled with the tux. He smiled nervously and stood up straight, "does this look good on me?"

"No it looks horrible." said Zim right away, "BUT THAT'S OKAY! CAUSE WE GOT MUCH TO DO!" he said pushing Dib to the bathroom.

"Okay but...what the hell?" said Dib looking around. "Why are there Chia pets alover the bathroom counter?

"I LIKE TO COLLECT THEM, OKAY!" Zim yelled while taking out some gel and cologne from the bathroom cabinet.

Dib looked at himself and tied his black bow from his neck. He picked his teeth with his pinky then smiled seductively to the mirror.

Zim just stared at Dib like 'what the hell?' then gave him the gell. "Get that crazy hair into some control!" he said running to the cabinet and getting stuff from shaving cream and razors to a fake little rose to put on the tux.

Dib, wondering where all of that stuff came from, shrugged and put a handful of gel on his hand and swiped it across his hair.

"Oh by the way, I'm inviting the counsilor over as a sleepover tomorrow. Hope you don't mind, Dib!" Zim said in the corner.

Dib just stared at him with the corner of his eyes, he groaned because he knew Zim was stupid enough to do it.

Zim walked around Dib and started to fix his tux. "You got it all wrong you moron...no no give me the dumb cologne!" Zim said and started spraying cologne alover Dib making a big cloud of sweet-smelling...ness forcing Dib to cough.

When the cloud all cleared up Dib was prepared. He looked smooth, suave...oh, what am I saying, he looks like himself in a damn tux!

"Okay.." Dib said taking a deep breathe. "Here it goes" he said staring at the dorm door to get out.

Zim just stared with a raised eyebrow, "well...? ARE YOU GOING OR NOT?"

"Stop rushing it, Zim!" he said looking back at him. "I'll be back before 10...don't screw up anything in the dorm or I'll make tests on your alien GUTS!...whichIstillamgoingtodo." he said saying the last few words quickly.

"WHAT WAS THAT, DIB?" Zim said crossing his arms.

"Nothing! Sheeshh...you sound like a freaking mother." Dib said slamming the door.

----------------------

To be continued! Like...right now.


	6. Polka Party!

From our last episode of DragonballZ:

Dib: Zim!!1! I am here to destroy you! mwhaha! (makes hand position thing) I am the most powerful thing on earth and no one can destory me! Aha!

Zim: WRONG EPISODE!!! -.-

Author: Oh, right:D (is bricked once again)

----------------------------------------------

Outside.

Dib took a deep breathe trying to calm himself down. He slowly started walking to the flagpole of the campsite entrance, surprisingly his old boxers were still there. He soon spotted a small shadow figure against the pole, hm.. It sounds like muffled screaming. Dib ran towards it panicking, but not without first checking his breathe. He saw Tak tied up with a rope and a small white scarf in her mouth.

Dib raised his eyebrow in confusion, "Tak? What are you doing?" he said going close to her.

Tak struggled and spat the scarf out. "What does it look like? Get me the heck out of these ropes!" she said with her british accent.

Dib blinked in confusion and smiled. "Awh..playing jokes on the first date already?" he said giving her a rose. "This is for you...um..." he said trying to give it to her, then just puts the stem across her mouth.

Tak stared at the rose and spat it out, "YOU MORON! GET ME OUT OF THESE ROPES, NOW!" she yelled struggling.

"Who did this to you?" Dib panicked finally getting she's for real here, untieing the ropes carefully.

"It was stupid Zim" she said growling. "WHERE IS HE? WHY I OUTTA-"

"So you're telling me you didn't send me that love note?" Dib questioned.

"...No. WHY WOULD I WANNA DO THAT?" She argued pointing at him.

"...but it sounded like you di-"

"IT WASN'T ME, DIB! WHERE IS HE? I want to DESTROY him!"

"Wait a minute..." Dib said staring at Tak. "...how do I know you're really Tak and not just Zim in disguise AS her?"

"I'm not Zim..trust me! He might be doing some evil plan trying to destory earth or something" said Tak.

Scene blurrs to where you can hear music coming from Dib and Zim's dorm.

Zim was skipping happily to the 'Pennsylvania Polka' CD he just got from the mail. He started doing the robot and made weird faces. GIR join in doing the robot on Zim's head.

---

"...or not" Dib shrugged. "So I guess this was just a pretend date, huh?"

"...um yeah. But you DO look a bit nice." Tak said raising her non-existant eyebrow at him.

"Well I better go back to the dorm, then. Zim must feel terribly lonely and bored without me...I should know because even though he hates me he secretely cares about me! All soap operas do that." he said while walking back to the dorm.

Tak just stared and started to follow him, complaining about how stupid and annoying Zim is. Dib just nodded and said 'uh huh' boredly.

----

Dib opened the door slowly, loud polka music was playing and everything was on the floor or crashed. Zim was on the floor passed out with a lamp shade on his head.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED, MAN?" screamed Dib.

Zim automaticly got up, "DON'T TOUCH MY CHIA PETS!" he yelled with his eyes closed clawing at the air.

"Zim! The counsilors are coming for an expection tomorrow before the field trip! If you don't fix this we are going to be kicked out of camp!..wait thats kinda good thing" Dib said going up to Zim and pulling out the lampshade offa him. Zim just hissed and layed back on the ground whining and squeeked, "the liiiiight" he said clawing the air again.

"ZIM! DON'T TIE ME UP AGAINST THE FLAGPOLE EVER AGAIN!" pouted Tak slamming her fists to her sides in anger with one eye closed tightly.

Zim just stared drunkedly at Tak seeing her in two in his vision. He smiled and hic'ed. "hello, love..." he said like Jack Sparrow then passing out.

Tak just looked down at him. "...uhmm..I kinda needed a place to stay, but I don't think I wanna quite stay here anymore" she said backing away.

"...you wanna go to the field trip with us?" Dib questioned scratching his head.

Tak stopped backing away and just stood there. "Eruhh...okay, why the hell not." she said running in and jumping on Zim's bed. "This one is mine!" she ordered staring at Dib evily.

"...Okay okay" he said sweatdropping.

--------

(A/N) WOO! Tak is going to the field trip with Zim and Dib tomorrow. I wonder what kind of chaos that'll cause...who knowsss o.o Will be continued as soon as possible.


End file.
